The purpose of these studies is to determine the effects of chronic exposure to acrylamide on patterns of diurnal and nocturnal food and water consumption, as well as the spontaneous locomotor activity of rats in domiciliary cages. Attempts will be made to measure changes from expected baselines in each behavioral variable as a function of dose, length of exposure to acrylamide, age and sex of rat. Behavioral dysfunction and interaction or organismic variables will be associated with physiological and neurochemical measures.